


Keeping Warm

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bad Weather, Banter, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faleron and Kel are stuck in a blizzard, and he's feeling a bit randy. She, of course, will have none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Holiday Bingo at Goldenlake in December 2010. Card prompts: bells + tall, dark, and handsome + love + knight + warming up.

“I have an idea to keep us warm.”

“What?”

“ _Sex_.”

An elbow in his groin told him what she felt about that idea. “Just a thought,” Faleron wheezed, doubling up as much as he could. He was already half-curled in a tight ball; the little cave Kel had found them was ill-suited to knights of their height and breadth. “It’s not like there’s any room in here anyway. Although, if you lie on your back and put your leg over there...”

She eyed him sourly like she wanted to elbow him in the face this time, but thankfully she decided against it. Maybe she realized it would be too difficult to raise her elbow high enough to get his face, considering they were wedged together so tightly they were restricted in their movements.

“Sleds will be here soon,” she announced.

 _I hope_. Kel didn’t add that part, but she didn’t have to. The heavy snowfall had quite unexpectedly become a blizzard, and the only shelter they had found was this cave, little more than an alcove, off the road. It was lucky for them that they were anticipated so their absence would be noticed, otherwise they would have been doomed.

“In the meantime,” Faleron said, in his most seductive voice, “there are ways to get our blood up—oh, put your damned elbow away, otherwise I won’t have anything to keep you warm with!”

She let out a long-suffering sigh, as though his presence was a burden to her.

“It’s not a terribly big deal. You’ve already tumbled Cleon, right? I’m just as pretty to look at, I wager.”

Kel snorted. “I did not bed Cleon.”

“What?” Faleron blinked. “But you courted.”

She raised her eyebrows. “And suddenly I’m not a virgin?”

“I just—I assumed—er, now that I think about it, I guess Cleon never said—" He coughed. "Well, I’m stumped.”

Kel smiled. “I’m sure you’re not the only one who believed that.”

“Did you love him?”

“That’s a bit personal.”

“I’ll tell you who I loved.”

“I don’t need to know.”

“You’re the most ungossipy girl I’ve ever met.”

“Thank you.”

Faleron grinned at her, but she turned to peer out the entrance. Still, he thought he saw a smile twitching on her mouth. 

“You know,” he said, after a moment, “I want to tell you something—”

“Wait,” she exclaimed, leaning out further. “Listen.”

“What?”

“Bells. The sleds are coming.”

“Well, damn,” he said as she wiggled free of him. “Just when I was about to get your trousers off for _sure_ this time.”


End file.
